This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to debug management. As computers have become faster and available memory has increased, software has also become more and more complex. A typical software application may contain millions of lines of code. With the increased complexity of software applications, the issues associated with the code as written have become more numerous and difficult to resolve. As code complexity has increased, the need for debug management efficiency may increase.